Simplemente Hermione
by mydarko
Summary: ¿Cómo se sintió Hermione al ver que Fred invitó al baile a Angelina? Un fanfiction sobre lo que creo que pasó por la mente de ella.


**Como ustedes saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, si no a la bella JK Rowling.**

_Este fanfiction es de la parte en la que Fred le pide a Angelina que vayan juntos al baile, en algo asi como el punto de vista de Hermione._

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común, al lado de Harry y Ron, como de costumbre. Ron jugaba con los naipes explosivos; como siempre, haciendo cosas improductivas. Mientras lo miraba ceñuda, la mente de Hermione comenzó a vagar.

Mas específicamente, a vagar en pensamientos sobre el baile de Navidad.

Había conseguido un bonito vestido y ya tenía un peinado en mente. Todo lo necesario. Solo le faltaba una cosa: pareja de baile.

Por supuesto, tenía alguien en mente, pero, desafortunadamente, llamar la atención de un bromista por naturaleza no era fácil. No era algo que se aprendía en los libros.

Le preguntó a Harry por el enigma del huevo, intentando alejar a cierto pelirrojo de su mente.

Oh, sorpresa. No lo había resuelto aun.

Lo regañó un poco, pero aun absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Déjalo en paz, Hermione -se entrometió Ron-. Se merece un descanso.

Ella intentó replicar, pero en eso el castillo de naipes explotó y quemó las cejas de Ron.

-Muy guapo, Ron... Esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con tu túnica de gala- dijo una voz.

Hermione dio un respingo, y disimuladamente comprobó el estado de su cabello, mientras Fred y George se acercaban a ellos.

Fred se sentó a su lado, lo que provocó un escalofrío por parte de ella.

Hermione no podía concentrarse al lado de Fred. Últimamente su mente se llenaba de una extraña niebla cada ves que lo tenía cerca.

Escuchó algo sobre Pigwidgeon y una carta que querían enviar.

En realidad no le importaba mucho. Fred estaba a su lado, podría olerlo. Podría observar su rojo cabello, sus ojos azul eléctrico.

Pero no lo haría. Porque si Ronald lo hubiera notado, habría pasado meses burlándose de ella.

Así que posó su mirada en sus apuntes de pociones.

-Bueno... ¿ya tienen todos pareja para el baile?

Hermione se sobresaltó al oír mencionar el baile. Repentinamente la niebla desapareció.

-No -respondió Ron.

-Pues mejor te das prisa, muchacho, o acapararán a todas las guapas.

-¿Con quién vas tú? -Ron preguntó lo que Hermione moría por saber.

-Con Angelina -respondió Fred.

Hermione sintió como si su estómago estuviera hecho de cemento.

¿Acaso otra pesadilla, en la que ella acababa siendo menospreciada, olvidada?

Se pellizcó disimuladamente.

No, no era un sueño.

No es que hubiera imaginado en serio que irían juntos...

Salió de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para oír a Fred gritarle a Angelina:

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Oh no. No había razón para ser tan cruel. ¿Por qué debía preguntárselo justo frente a ella?

Pero una parte de ella se alegró. Así que aun no era oficial… Aun había esperanza.

Angelina lo miró, evaluándolo.

Pero ¡¿que tenía que evaluar? Fred era el chico más agradable de todo Hogwarts, por no decir el más guapo...

Pero Hermione deseó que a Angelina le pareciera feo.

-Bueno, está bien -respondió.

La poca esperanza que quedaba en Hermione se había esfumado.

Recordó sus fantasías de ella con su vestido lila, y el con su túnica de gala, muy guapo, bailando a la luz de la luna en el Gran Comedor, y sintió una punzada de dolor.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Ella era Hermione Granger. Era una Gryffindor. Era la mejor estudiante de su curso… No podía entristecerse por nimiedades como un baile.

De pronto Fred y George se marcharon, diciendo algo sobre una lechuza del colegio. Hermione deseó no sentir ese vacío en su interior, ese vacío que sentía cuando Fred no estaba cerca. Pues ahora aparte de vacío, era tristeza, traición, engaño.

¿Y todas las miradas? ¿Todas las señales de que Fred la quería? Porque Hermione era una persona lógica. No recordaba haber fantaseado ni inventado cosas. Para ella, la única verdad era lo comprobado... Pero al parecer, esta vez había imaginado.

-...Podemos acabar con un par de trols -escuchó decir a Ron.

Hermione resopló.

-¿Un par de qué, perdona? -ya le habían roto el corazón, no había razón de que le insinuaran que parecía un trol.

-Bueno, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros-. Preferiría ir solo que con... con Eloise Midgeon, por ejemplo.

-Su acné está mucho mejor últimamente. ¡Y es muy simpática!

-Tiene la nariz torcida.

-Ya veo -se levantó-. Así que, básicamente, vas a intentar ir con la chica mas guapa que puedas, aunque sea un espanto como persona –gritó, descargando una parte de su ira en Ron.

-Eh... bueno, sí, eso suena bastante bien -dijo Ron.

-Me voy a la cama -y sin mas, Hermione caminó hacia la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas, y cuando nadie la podía ver, corrió hacia su habitación.

Llegó y, afortunadamente, estaba solitaria. Y se echó en la cama.

''¡¿Desde cuando a Fred le gustan las mujeres feas? Quiero decir, Angelina tal ves sea bonita, pero hay mujeres mas bonitas en Hogwarts. Como, por ejemplo... ¿yo?''

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Tragó su nudo en la garganta y retuvo las lágrimas.

Si. Hermione sabía pensar lógicamente. Reflexionó un momento y luego admitió:

''Por supuesto que Angelina merece ir con Fred. Van a pasar un gran baile juntos''. Pensó mientras sacaba su libro de Pociones de la mochila.

Después de todo, ella solo era Hermione Granger.


End file.
